


The Last Time

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 1





	The Last Time

I'm driving to Vic's house at almost 2 am. I know he's still awake because as much as he likes to deny it, he has a serious case of insomnia. He's probably up writing songs at the moment which is what he liked to do on most sleepless nights. I haven't spoken to him in about 3 months.

I went back to Katelynne after tour ended and Vic was apparently heartbroken for a good month and a half according to mutual friends who knew about our relationship. Katelynne and I had a huge fight and I stormed out not really thinking.

That's when I realized that I had somehow ended up on Vic's street. I started playing different scenarios in my head. My favorite was that he would open the door and immediately hug me and kiss me. Then everything would be better and all my decisions would become clear.

I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I had been here many times but never really used the doorbell as Vic was always expecting me. I rang the doorbell and a minute later the door opened. "Kellin?" Vic said as he stared at me in shock.

I couldn't sleep, no matter what I tried. Now I found myself sitting in my living room with an acoustic testing out different chords to pair with lyrics that I had written a couple of days. I was super concentrated as this song meant the world to me.

The song talked about how it felt to trust someone with everything just to have them leave you. This song was about a boy I dated while on tour. His name is Kellin, he's in a band much like ours called Sleeping With Sirens. For some reason, I pretended everything was fine as I was helping him cheat on his girlfriend.

When tour was over, he went back to her. Yeah, that hurt a fucking lot. I began to sing softly as I played notes to match the lyrics I had written over the past 3 months. I was distracted from my thought process when the doorbell rang. Who could be at my house at 2 am?

I opened the door to come face to face with the boy of my dreams. Kellin Quinn Bostwick. "Kellin?" I asked as I stood there in shock as I looked at the younger.

Honestly, there was so much pain in his eyes and mine. We were both staring at each other wondering how our paths crossed again. I had a feeling that it would always end like this though. Me and Vic. Vic and I. Vic and Kellin.

"Vic I'm so so sorry. I made a huge mistake. You're the one for me." Vic looked hesitant as he still stared at me. He motioned for me to come inside and he led me into his living room. I noticed his guitar was leaning against the coffee table and his notebook was lying on the couch. So my assumptions of him writing songs were accurate.

"Kells, why are you here?" He asked sitting down on the couch while I stood up. "I want you Vic. I want to be your boyfriend."

I was honestly frozen as I was face to face with Kellin. The boy my heart had constantly been aching for. "Vic I'm so so sorry. I made a huge mistake. You're the one for me." I could tell he was being sincere as his eyes could tell you a million things about him if you looked close enough.

I was still hurt that he left me for Katelynne. I thought this was a forever thing but no I watched as he walked away from this relationship after tour ended. I motioned for him to come in and led him into the living room.

I sat down on the couch while he chose to stand. Typical Kellin. "Kells, why are you here?" I asked him. I could feel myself slowly letting him back in. As my walls came down every time I was around him. He turned to face me. "I want you Vic. I want to be your boyfriend." Honestly I was so torn at the moment.

I sat down on the couch next to Vic and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me both of us accepting the comfort that the other was offering. "Kellin, you broke my heart." Vic said while crying softly.

I felt my heart shatter in that moment. Vic crying was my least favorite thing in the world and just knowing I was the cause of it made me feel horrible. "Vic, I won't hurt you again. I swear." He nodded.

Kellin came and sat down next to me on the couch. He pulled me into a hug and I accepted the comfort he offered. I wrapped my arms around him and began softly crying from all the thoughts running though my head.

"Kellin, you broke my heart." I whispered into his chest. He heard me though because his breath caught for a second. He sighed before saying "Vic, I won't hurt you again. I swear." I nodded. "I'm afraid you'll go back to Katelynne because you can be seen with her in public."

After Vic nodded, he said "I'm afraid you'll go back to Katelynne because you can be seen with her in public." I shook my head. "Vic, you got it wrong. I'll kiss you in public all you want. I'll even kiss you on stage." He smiled at me.

"Alright, but if you hurt me again I will never let you through that door, got it?" I nodded not wanting words to ruin the moment. I hugged him and then said "I promise. I won't hurt you anymore." He smiled at me.

Kellin shook his head at me. "Vic, you got it wrong. I'll kiss you in public all you want. I'll even kiss you on stage." I smiled at the thought of Kellin kissing me on stage after a killer performance. He made me feel like a girl sometimes.

"Alright, but if you hurt me again I will never let you through that door, got it?" I said with full confidence. Kellin nodded and hugged me while saying "I promise. I won't hurt you anymore." I smiled at him. "Kellin Quinn Bostwick, will you be my boyfriend?" I said.

I was shocked when Vic opened his mouth to ask me out. "Yes Vic." I said. I leant over and kissed him while he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom.


End file.
